Coaxial cable is being deployed on a widespread basis in order to carry signals for communications networks, e.g., CATV and computer networks. All types of coaxial cable must at some point be connected to network equipment ports. In general, it has proven difficult to adequately make such connections without requiring labor intensive effort by highly skilled technicians. Moreover, even if careful attention is paid during installation, there still can be set up errors, which, in turn, can moderately to severely affect signal quality.
These generalized problems are likewise encountered with respect to corrugated coaxial cable (e.g., spiral, helical and annular corrugated coaxial able), which, however, also poses its own set of unique installation issues. Most notably, corrugated coaxial cable, due to its design, has proven to be challenging to properly engage to a connector, especially in a field installation setting.
Annular corrugated coaxial cable includes a plurality of corrugation ridges (i.e., peaks) on its outer conductor, wherein a recessed valley is defined between adjoining peaks. This design makes it beneficial for annular corrugated coaxial cable to be incorporated in installation settings such as those in which a particular combination of flexibility, strength and moisture resistance is desired.
Ideally, following installation of annular corrugated coaxial cable, a connector would snugly engage the outer conductor of the segment of the annular corrugated coaxial cable within the valleys and around the adjoining peaks of the cable. Such positioning ensures maximum surface contact between the connector and the cable, yet also minimizes the likelihood of surface deformation of the cable, as would likely occur if contact was instead made partially on one or more peaks.
Unfortunately, this ideal positioning rarely occurs in practice due to various factors, such as the design of the portion of the connector that contacts the outer conductor of the annular corrugated coaxial cable. At present, connectors for annular corrugated coaxial cable often include a clamping mechanism to facilitate or enable the engagement of the connector to the cable. An exemplary such clamping mechanism is a C-shaped split ring, wherein its C-shaped design, in theory, is supposed to enable it to expand its outer diameter to pass over corrugation peaks and then to reduce its inner diameter so as clamp down onto a corrugation valley. An exemplary C-shaped split ring clamp is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,449 to Vaccaro, the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein. In practice, however, a C-shaped split ring rarely ends up being situated in a valley of annular corrugated coaxial cable, instead contacting the outer conductor of the cable entirely or partially on a peak. That, in turn, creates high contact forces, which, unless corrected (e.g., by taking added time and effort to wedge a supporting structure under the outer conductor), will cause the peak to collapse and lessen the electrical contact between the connector and the cable.
Another problem with current installation techniques for annular corrugated coaxial cable is that when preparing the cable segment for engagement to a connector, an installer must cut the cable segment precisely at one of its peaks. This is shown, e.g., in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0159043 A1 to Harwath et al., the entirety of which is incorporated by reference herein. In particular, FIG. 1 of the Harwath et al. publication depicts a segment of annular corrugated coaxial cable (see reference numeral 1) having been cut and flared at a peak (see reference numeral 17) in preparation for engagement to a connector.
It is difficult to achieve a cut precisely at a corrugation peak of annular corrugated coaxial cable under any circumstances, but especially in a field setting. During field installation, an installer will need to use several intricate tools and cutting guides to assist in making an accurate cut at a peak, and even then there is no guarantee that the cut will be made satisfactorily. Moreover, after these exhaustive field installation steps are taken, the resulting engagement between the cable and the connector still might not actually occur at the correct position, e.g., due to usage of a C-shaped split ring clamping mechanism.
Thus, there is a need for a connector for annular corrugated coaxial cable, wherein the connector includes an improved clamping mechanism design that not only requires far less exacting installation, but which also ensures that the resulting engagement between the connector and the annular corrugated coaxial cable will occur within a corrugation valley.